Vongola: The Band
by CrimsonSkyTamer
Summary: The Vongola is going to have a new member! But with only seven months before a highly important competition, can they find the right candidate in time? And will the candidate even wish to join them? (Sorry for the poor summary; rated T just in case. Hopefully it's better then its summary!)
1. Prologue: The search begins

_**[Prologue: The search begins]**_

_Author's Note: Minna, I know I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic with my current randomly updating story status, but this idea has been bugging me for quite some time now, and I would like to get it over with. Another reason is that my holidays will end soon and if I don't start this now, I will probably never start it. But…enough of my ranting, it's time to meet Vongola- The Band! Lights! Camera! Action!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or there would be more females in the story._

_**-3**__**rd**__** Person's POV-**_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai _

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai _

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai _

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

The massive crowd roared as the Vongola finished their final song, [Hitotsu Dake]. "Sadly, that's all for tonight, but we'll be back!" Cielo smiled, waved and followed the rest of the band off the stage.

Once backstage, their manager, Reborn, stepped out from the shadows. "Not bad." He complimented them, before heading for the exit. "Hurry, we're heading back to HQ. I have something I want to discuss with you guys." All the band members were curious about what Reborn had to say, he usually did things _before _discussing it with them. "Oya oya, I wonder what it could be…" Nebbia remarked casually, leaning against the wall. His indigo mask gleamed slightly under the poor lighting. Foschia nodded in agreement to his comment, grasping her indigo-purple mike tightly with slender fingers. "Reborn-san hardly ever discusses things with us-" "Hurry up already or I'll…" The impatient voice of their manager echoed throughout the hallway, interrupting Foschia's sentence; clearly he had expected them to follow after him. There was also no need for him to finish his threat; he was certain the members would have got the message. "Well, let's just go and find out, shall we, minna?" Cielo smiled brightly, before rushing after Reborn. "Wait for me, Cielo-sama!" Tempesta shouted, quickly standing up from his previous slouching position and rushing after the brunette. "Haha, they're really excited, aren't they?" Pioggia smiled, before gesturing to the exit. "Shall we?" The rest of the band got up from whatever positions they were in, before heading to the exit, with Pioggia being the last one out.

_**~Timeskip~**_

The members were all seated at the table, yet Reborn wasn't present in the room. "Kufufufu~ Where's Reborn?" Nebbia looked impatient. Not that anyone could tell with the indigo mask on; but then again, they all knew him well enough to know that he was fast losing his patience. "Yare yare… The great Ore-sama wishes to go home and rest soon, we have school tomorrow." Fulmine sighed and ran his fingers though his curly black hair. "HIEEE! That's right!" Cielo started panicking. "Reborn, you had better come soon…" Tempesta stood up abruptly, about to say something when Nuvola cut in, his aura being deadly enough to silence the room. "Herbivores. Be quiet before I bite you to death."

"Fighting already?" Reborn casually entered the room, smirking. "In that case, I'll wait till you guys are done before I start speaking." His casual remark was met with absolute silence; not deceiving any one of them. All of the members knew that he was more than capable of doing something _very _nasty if they didn't give him their full attention, so every one of them, including Nuvola, paid very close attention to Reborn's next words.

"As for the news that I wanted to discuss with you: I want to introduce a new member to the band." Reborn got a couple of raised eyebrows and several "What?!"s and a single "HIEEE!" in reply. Without waiting for the members to say anything else, he forged on with his speech. "As I was previously saying, I would like to introduce a new member to the band. I believe that if we find the right candidate, Vongola will become more successful than ever." He smirked slightly. "As you already know, I have originally planned for a 'Luna' to join the band ever since Vongola was formed. However, there was no suitable candidate, and I put this plan on hold and moved on with the eight of you. Now, however, with the [Battle of Bands: Royal Tournament] coming up in about 7 months' time, I thought that introducing a new member now would greatly improve our chances of winning. Sort of like a secret weapon."

"…" Everyone was silent for a while, all of them thinking about what Reborn had said. What he had said was true, they would need all the help that they could get to win the [BoB: Royal Tournament], since it was essentially a tournament whose participants were bands from all over the world, famous or not. And most of the bands there were the cream of the crop; not just famous, but highly talented. However, finding someone with talent was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Especially since everyone who auditioned tended to join them only for the fame, the money or for spending time with them. Not only that, bringing in a new member with only a short 7 months before the [BoB: Royal Tournament] could turn out to be disastrous if 'Luna', whomever she was, couldn't fit in properly. No-one said anything for a while; several members were toying with the idea of bringing it up, but then decided against doing so. After all, Reborn _had_ proven his skill for finding people with promise or talent on more than one occasion. "I shall take your silence as consent. I shall set the dates for the auditions and inform you guys. I want you to attend, as 'Luna' will be _your _bandmate after all." After saying this, Reborn left the room, pulling his fedora down with a small, satisfied smirk.

**~Later that night…~**

Late that night, most of the band members finally fell into a fitful sleep, with the exception of one. Cielo was still wide awake, staring out of his bedroom window, gravity-defying brown hair shining slightly under the moonlight. "Luna, huh…somehow I've got a bad feeling about this…"

**Omake:**

Reborn: "I shall take your silence as consent. I shall set the dates for the auditions and inform you guys. I want you to attend, as 'Luna' will be _your _bandmate after all. And because most of the people auditioning will be total failures and I do not wish to waste my time, as well as hurt my eardrums listening to what _they _call music." (*cue facepalms*)


	2. Auditions

_**[Chapter 1: Auditions]**_

_Author's Note: My apologies for not uploading this sooner, and also for not updating my other stories… In addition, my apologies if Chapter 1 doesn't live up to your expectations after reading the prologue; but in any case, please review, even if you don't follow or favourite this story._

_Anyway, my sense of naming is rubbish, right? I'm sure you have all figured out which member is who… Also, in this story, Lambo and Chrome are 13 years of age; Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei are 15. Every other member of Vongola is 14… Also, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and was been patiently waiting for this new chapter to come out! _

_Finally, my special thanks to the following people: __**KagamineRin81**__, __**Reborn-Story-Reader**__, __**The Neo Productions**__ and __**iNeedFanfiction**__ for following [Vongola: The Band]; __**Reborn-Story-Reader**__, __**XSkyeStarlX **__and __**nanadive**__ for favouriting; and finally, __**Nightstar09**__ and __**iNeedFanfiction**__ for reviewing! Thank you so much; all of you!_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or there would be more Victorian Era themes, even during Vongola Decimo's time. I also do not own any songs in this story…_

_PS: Sometimes italic are used for emphasis; others are used for thoughts…_

* * *

_~Timeskip: Two weeks later…~_

_**-Tempesta's POV-**_

The auditions have dragged on for two weeks now; it's honestly irritating. Especially with the stupid manager forcing us to stay for the auditions; all the idiots who auditioned totally had _no_ talent. They can't even compare with that idiotic Fulmine. Worse still, that stupid manager always finds excuses to leave before even a _quarter _of the scheduled auditions are over. Not just him, but Nuvola and Nebbia are also _rarely_, if _ever _present. Pioggia also has his baseball sessions, while Sole has his boxing sessions, so they're only occasionally present; leaving me stuck with that idiotic Fulmine and of course, Foschia. At least Cielo-sama is here with me, although I can tell that he's getting slightly irritated too.

"-at do you think, Tempesta-kun?" Cielo-sama's voice penetrated my train of thoughts. I immediately sat up straight and faced Cielo-sama, an apologetic expression on my face. Not that he could see it, my scarlet mask covered the entire upper portion of my face. "I'm sorry, Cielo-sama! I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying…"

"It's okay, Tempesta-kun. I don't blame you for not paying attention; even Fulmine-kun dozed off already." Cielo-sama smiled. "About the candidate…I should think not…" Foschia's soft voice barely reached my ears. Cielo-sama nodded slightly. "I thought the same." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the candidate on the stage tensing slightly. The idiot probably saw Cielo-sama and Foschia conversing. "My apologies, but we feel that-" Cielo-sama was cut off by that idiot, who burst out in an angry outrage. "So this is it, then? Everybody who auditioned, including me, gave their all in their respective auditions. And you stuck-up bastards _rejected every single one of them_!" I saw red. No-one insulted Cielo-sama like this! Standing up abruptly, I glared at that bastard, clenching my fists so hard that I was sure that my palms were bleeding.

"You damned bastard!" My voice echoed around the entire room. But like the heck I cared; all that mattered was that he insulted Cielo-sama and he was going to pay for it. "I'll make you pay for that!" I would have rushed forward and punched that bastard in his shitty face if someone hadn't grabbed hold of me. "Maa maa, calm down, Tempesta-kun; don't go around and randomly hit people." I knew who it was without even needing to turn around. Only one person would speak in this light-hearted manner, and that was Pioggia. But although his tone was light, there was a well-concealed warning in it.

"If you're going to resort to hitting people, forget about anyone joining you! I'll make sure that everyone knows about this incident!" That damned bastard actually _threatened_ us before storming out?! How dare he do that! The next time I meet him, I swear, I'll beat him senseless! Pioggia must have guessed that I was furious, for he let go of me slowly, as if worried that I would actually run after that damned bastard and beat him up. "Don't get so worked up, 'Dera… Anyway, what happened just now?" Still angry, I hardly noticed Pioggia's use of my name.

Cielo-sama slumped down in his seat, apparently exhausted. "I was going to break the 'usual' news to that candidate just now, but I was interrupted by him. Tempesta-kun couldn't take his insults and…" He hesitated slightly, and then stopped altogether. Cielo-sama always hated being the bearer of bad news. "Usual news, huh…" Pioggia looked slightly weary. "After two long weeks and there's still no-one… What are we going to do if we really can't find a suitable candidate, Tsuna?" Cielo-sama's eyes widened slightly. "Shhh! Not here, Pioggia-kun!" "Ahaha! Gomen, I forgot…" Pioggia looked slightly sheepish. "Che. Stupid Yakyu-baka." I muttered, annoyed. Pioggia just laughed and inquired whether there were any more auditions for the day. "Ano… There's still one final candidate. Should we call her in? Or ask her to wait till tomorrow? It's already this late…" Foschia asked. "So I didn't miss too many, huh? That's good; I told Reborn that I would assess at least a couple of candidates with you guys after my baseball practice." Pioggia smiled. I mentally facepalmed; how could Pioggia be so oblivious? _One _candidate didn't equate to _a couple _of candidates… Cielo-sama stretched, and then signaled to one of the stage crew to let the final candidate enter. "Well, hopefully we don't have to break the 'usual' news once more…"

_**-3**__**rd**__** Person's POV-**_

A girl walked in hesitantly, as if unsure about whether she made the right choice in being here. She had drawn the attention of all the members as soon as she walked across the stage. Not because they had Reborn's talent for finding talent at first glance, it was because of her school uniform. _Namimori Middle School's_ uniform to be exact. Also…she seemed vaguely familiar to three of the band members, namely Cielo, Tempesta and Pioggia. All of a sudden, it hit them. She was one of their classmates…

"Is this a bad time? Because I can always come back tomorrow…" Her voice trailed off, with just a hint of uncertainty. Snapping back into reality, the brunette with the orange mask shook his head slightly. "No, it's okay. May I know your name, please? And what you wish to perform for your audition…" "Eto… My name is Fugetsu Anna, and I will be singing [Yume Sekai]…" The music started playing, and she opened her mouth and began to sing into the mike.

_I don't know when it appeared, but I don't want to let go_

_Of this flickering beam of light in my heart_

_Even if I have to take a detour, even if I trip and fall, right here_

_Forever and ever, it will be glowing…_

_I hear the distant sounds of the clock, they seem a little lonely_

_Trying again strongly, going high this time, and I went through it_

Her voice was soft, but pure; they could definitely feel the emotions that she was pouring into the song.

_In a reality that keeps repeating itself_

_I have as many wishes as the number of stars_

_But I've found a tomorrow that I should be aiming for_

_I can't go against this feeling_

_An endless world opens up before my eyes_

_It doesn't matter if this just a dream_

_Even if I keep getting lost, deep inside my heart_

_Forever and ever, it will keep on resonating_

_**-Tempesta's POV-**_

'She's not bad…' was the first thought that ran through my mind. Of course, Cielo-sama was definitely better. Her pitch was slightly off sometimes, and her high notes were a bit shaky, but there was no doubt; she was definitely the best candidate that we had auditioned so far.

_The dream I had since the night I threw away the childish ribbon_

_On the glittering streets, I was spending an ideal life_

_Heading for the place where I'll never get hurt_

_I kept longing for wings, but all I need_

_Is really just one thing on my back that needs my protection_

_**-Pioggia's POV-**_

Her voice was great! Sure, her voice wasn't exactly perfect, but then again, no-one is. Now, it would be up to the remaining members and Reborn to decide if she will become Vongola's 'Luna'…

_Colors and light are slowly filling up this world_

_I've decided to go with how I feel_

_The color of a smile, the color of an encounter_

_They will continue to evolve more and more_

_There is no answer, and I'm trying to find one_

_It's not pretty, but I can't give up_

_I'm sure I resemble this world, and I'll keep on believing_

_**-Foschia's POV-**_

Fugetsu-san's voice wasn't exactly pitch-perfect, but she really poured her emotions into the song; it's a bit like how Cielo-san sings, actually… Maybe she could be 'Luna'…

_With your new tears, you can now see the future_

_But you don't have to be afraid of it_

_The pain in your heart and the view you've been looking for_

_Surely, surely, they will come together someday_

_Without boundaries_

_An endless world opens up before my eyes_

_It doesn't matter if this just a dream_

_Even if I keep getting lost, deep inside my heart_

_Forever and ever, it will keep on resonating_

_**-Cielo's POV-**_

I could feel the emotions that she was pouring into her song. It more than made up for her trivial faults like a few off-pitch notes. Looking around, I could tell that Pioggia-kun, Tempesta-kun and Foschia-chan thought that she was the best candidate so far, and I honestly had to agree with them. Fulmine-kun was still sleeping, not that I could blame him. The auditions have been pretty uneventful. But somehow, something didn't feel right; while I knew that Reborn would definitely accept Fugetsu-san in the band, somehow she just didn't seem right for the position 'Luna'… Shaking my head, I brushed it off. I was just too selective; after all, there weren't _that _many candidates that were able to include emotions in their songs, even if they were pitch perfect.

_Forever and ever, it will be resonating…_

_Softly, softly, it will be glowing…_

_**-Anna's POV-**_

They were silent after I finished singing, they didn't even communicate with one another. I started panicking internally, though I – mostly – retained a calm exterior. I couldn't have sung poorly, could I? Everything that mattered was now hanging by a single, frail thread. If they said no, I…I wouldn't be able to… _No!_ I slapped myself mentally. _Don't even think about failing, you are definitely going to pass!_ "Well, I guess we have reached our decision." A voice broke through my thoughts. Focusing on the members of Vongola in front of me, I saw that a black-haired guy with the blue mask – Pioggia – had spoken. "My apologies, but…" I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Only the first two words registered in my brain. _He's apologising? Does that mean…I failed?_ "-ve to arrange a meeting in which all the members – as well as Reborn – are present, and find out what are their opinions before we formally decide whether you will be accepted as Vongola's 'Luna'." _Huh? Wait… Arrange a meeting? Formally decide?_ "Wait, does this mean that I passed…?" I asked, utterly confused.

A silver-haired guy with a scarlet mask – Tempesta – 'che'd at me. "Obviously. Weren't you listening, woman?" Yup, that was Tempesta alright. He was always rude, even to his fans. "Tempesta-kun…there's no need to be rude." A brunette with an orange mask – Cielo – smiled at me. However, just for a moment, I thought that there was something hidden in that smile. Was it uncertainty? But it vanished so quickly, I couldn't be sure…

_**-Cielo's POV-**_

"Could you leave your address with Foschia, please? We'll arrange a meeting and then inform you, is that okay?" I smiled at Fugetsu-san, though I was internally worrying about what would happen if she found out that I, the infamous Dame-Tsuna, was actually Cielo.

"A-ah, sure." She started down the stage stairs a little nervously. Foschia-chan raised a hand and waved at her; to which she smiled slightly and walked up to her. After writing down her address, she smiled slightly and waved, before walking out of the room. "That was a close call, eh, Gokudera, Tsuna?" Pioggia laughed. "She's actually one of our classmates-" "Don't use names so carelessly, Yakyu-baka!" Tempesta looked furious. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun, there's no-one else here." I smiled slightly. "If Ciel- I mean, Tsuna-sama says so, then I suppose that it's fine." Gokudera said.

"Fugestu-san is your classmate?" Foschia's – no, Chrome-chan's – soft voice was filled with curiosity. "Ahaha, it would seem so!" Pioggia – Yamamoto-kun – laughed. "Stupid Yakyu-baka. Don't you understand what this means? If she manages to find out our identities and she gets rejected as Luna, then we would be in big shit!" Gokudera was fuming. "It's getting late; let's go back now, okay?" I hastily said, stopping the one-sided argument before it could start. To my relief, everyone agreed and started packing up. Yamamoto tried to wake Fulmine – Lambo-kun – up and finally succeeded after quite a few tries. All of us then removed our masks and headed out of the building, and back to our ordinary lives…with our masks weighing in our pockets…


	3. Single Melody

_**[Chapter 2: Single Melody]**_

_Author's Note: I know this is way __**waaaay**__ overdue… I'm so sorry! School work has finally caught up to me; I'm now busier than ever. Also, please note that in this story, Reborn is an adult. Also, in the last chapter, Anna sung [Yume Sekai] from Sword Art Online, I forgot to put a disclaimer for that, hontoni gomenasai. _

_My thanks to ****__Ms. Fortune__**. 13**__ and __**Zilluminate**__ for following [Vongola: The Band]; as well as __**XSkyeStarlX**__ and ****__Ms. Fortune__**. 13**__ for reviewing this story! I would also like to thank everyone who has read this story!_

_Finally, I would like to thank my 'official' beta-reader, Emi-chan! Thank you for all your help; I really appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I got my inspiration for this story from Sayonara Piano Sonata…_

* * *

_~The next day, at Namimori Middle school…~_

_**-Anna's POV-**_

"Anna-chan, are the rumors true?" A girl – that I had never met prior to today – asked me as soon as I stepped into the school. Apparently, rumors that I had participated in the Vongola's auditions for 'Luna' had spread like wildfire. And worse still, most of the rumors were that I had 'instantly passed the audition' or something like that. I mentally sighed. Where did they even get their information from, anyway? But I wasn't going to tell them the truth; not now at least… "Yes, I did participate, but I didn't get accepted. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you were expecting. And I'm really sorry, but I have to rush to class." I answered her, and then quickly left before she – or anyone else – could question me further.

_**-Yamamoto's POV-**_

That girl who auditioned yesterday…Fugetsu Anna, was it? I think so, anyway… As soon as she entered the classroom, almost everyone rushed over to her and started asking her questions, no doubt about how her auditions went and the like. I came to school earlier today to practice baseball and I had already heard many rumors about her auditions. Those rumors ranged from us being awed by her performance and letting her join on the spot to her singing very poorly due to nerves and got kicked out after the first bar. Even Gokudera and Tsuna have heard many rumors about the auditions, and were puzzled about how the entire school managed to find out about the fact that she auditioned. I mean, only Reborn and the Vongola's members know the names of the people who auditioned for the spot of 'Luna'. I glanced at the clock; class was going to start soon and they were still asking her plenty of questions.

The intercom crackled and the voice of Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's second-in-command echoed around the school. "Chrome Dokuro and Lambo Bovino from 1A, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi from 2A as well as Sasagawa Ryohei and Rokudo Mukuro from 3A, please report to Kyo-san's office immediately."

Everyone started giving the three of us glances, as if wondering what we had done to irritate the infamous head prefect, Hibari Kyoya. Gokudera, Tsuna and I stood up just as the teacher entered the classroom. Excusing us, the teacher hurriedly began his lesson.

_~At Hibari's office…~_

_**-Tsuna's POV-**_

"You're late." A familiar voice rang across the room the instant Gokudera-kun opened the door. I was shocked to find Reborn sitting on the couch, sipping an expresso. Mukuro, Hibari-san, Chrome-chan, Onii-san and Lambo-kun were already there. "Ahaha, looks like we're the last ones again!" Yamamoto-kun smiled cheerfully, stepping into the room. Gokudera-kun, as usual, insisted that I entered the room before him. Mentally sweatdropping, I did so; after entering the room, Gokudera-kun shut and locked the door.

"Now, we are here to discuss about that girl that Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome auditioned yesterday." Reborn said, only to have Lambo-kun protest. "The great ore-sama was there at the auditions yesterday too!" "Shut up, stupid cow." Reborn chucked his empty cup at Lambo's head. "You were sleeping, so it doesn't count." "Kufufufu~ Fugetsu Anna, I believe? Incidentally, she's also a student from this school…and in Tsunayoshi's class too." Mukuro laughed slightly. Chrome-chan looked slightly worried; Hibari-san raised an eyebrow, looking bored. As usual. "She's a student in Sawada's class? It's such a coincidence to the EXTREME!" Onii-san shouts; I covered my ears and flinched at his loud volume.

"From what I have gathered, she is capable of singing even better than during her audition yesterday. When she performed in the end-of-year concert last year, her singing was better than during the auditions. Though I suspect her poor singing was due to nerves." Reborn stated plainly, interrupting the fight between Onii-san and Gokudera-kun before it could start.

She wasn't that bad…but how do I tell Reborn and the others that? "She wasn't…exactly…bad…you know…" I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand, shifting my gaze away from Reborn.

"Hey, I think so too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto-kun smiled, always looking on the bright side of things.

Reborn looks at me critically. "Don't think that way, Dame-Tsuna. She definitely could have used some improvement. Someone like her might not be selected as Luna. Luna should have a voice like an angel's, just like the silver moon that illuminates the black night sky, when the other elements are at rest."

"So…" Mukuro drawls. "Just like my Chrome." Chrome-chan blushes; Mukuro has been going on about making Chrome-chan 'Luna' for quite some time now, but Reborn says that it'd be weird for Foschia to suddenly appear as Luna. Besides – not that I'm ever going to admit this – I think that Chrome-chan was meant to be Foschia.

"Whatever, pineapple. So the question is," Reborn addresses the group as a whole, ignoring the glare that came his way. "What should we do with Anna?"

"I say we reject her. Juudaime is the tenth person I've heard that sings so amazingly, only perfection itself should be allowed to sing with Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun shouts.

Chrome-chan timidly speaks up. "Ah…I don't want to…reject…" I agree with her, I just…can't bring myself to reject Anna. I feel that there's something more to this…

Yamamoto suddenly smiles brightly. He must have hit upon an idea. "Why don't we see if we can find a more suitable person, but not reject her just yet?"

That's a great idea! "I-I agree with Yamamoto!" I say quickly.

_~ Timeskip: Lunch time…~_

_**-Gokudera's POV-**_

Finally! Lessons are over and that stupid bastard of a teacher leaves. His lessons are so boring, and furthermore, the way that stupid so-called teacher picks on Juudaime gets on my nerves. Honestly, I would have beaten him to a pulp ages ago if Juudaime hadn't stopped me.

Anyway, Juudaime, Yakyuu-baka and I head up to the roof to eat lunch just like we do every day. It's kind of annoying but I can't really complain if Juudaime, for some unfathomable reason, wants Yakyuu-baka around. At least that prefect bastard is off on patrol so we have the entire roof to ourselves. Stepping forward, I push the door open…

_Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso _

_Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene_

_(The final judgement shall be delivered _

_Nobody can escape the sin that flows in their veins)_

The moment the door was open, I could hear someone singing. It is completely amazing; I have never heard anything like it. Listening to this is one of those few moments where even I have nothing to say, no harsh criticism to offer. Just like when I first heard Juudaime sing…

_Uminari no shirabe ni kurokumo wa sora e tsudou _

_Arashi wo yobu kaze wa takaraka ni_

_Nazomeku koto no ha ni majoutachi wa fukumiwarau _

_Ibitsu na yoru no utage wa kurikaesu_

_(The dark clouds gather to the tune of the rumbling sea _

_The winds of the tempest begin to ring_

_The enigmatic words make the witches chuckle _

_While the banquet of this irregular night repeats)_

_**-Yamamoto's POV-**_

She sings brilliantly! But why sing this song?

_[Sperare] Naraku e to ochita _

_[è peccato?] Kin-iro no chou wa _

_Ikutsu no tsumi ni hane wo nurashite yuku no?_

_([This hope] Falling towards hell, _

_[Is it a sin?) These golden butterflies _

_Dipped their wings in how many sins?)_

_**-Tsuna's POV-**_

Her voice…this song is nice, definitely, but why does it seem to carry a bit of regret? And this song is kind of creepy…

_Nakanaide _

_Torawareta gensou wo kowashi _

_Ichidokiri no shuuen wo ageyou _

_Hatasenai yakusoku wa mune no oku kogetsuite _

_Akaku akaku hazeteku yo, nee_

_(Don't cry, _

_destroy these imprisoned illusions _

_Just once, rise above your demise _

_Hold on to the unfulfilled promises into your heart _

_And burst open the deep, deep red!)_

_**-Gokudera's POV-**_

"It's Megumi!" Yakyuu-baka says, recognising her. How come I didn't realise that earlier? She turned around abruptly, stopping her song. Her azure-blue eyes are cold fire; I seem to recall that she's always ignoring everyone in class. But I never really paid attention to her because while she didn't bully Juudaime, she didn't help him either.

"Hello, Megumi…" Juudaime says slightly awkwardly. Does he want to ask her to audition for Luna? In that case, I'll help him out…

"Oi, woman, go audition for the position of Luna! Now!" I yell at her.

For some reason, the Yakyuu-baka decides to step in. Che, can't he see he's totally unnecessary? "Yes, yes! You would be great! You should definitely audition! You could become part of the Vongola!" He flashes a stupid smile at her.

The blonde-brown haired girl looked at us, showing no trace of emotion on her face. "I do have a name, Gokudera Hayato. And just so you know, I don't care about you, the Vongola, or your stupid audition." She says as she brushes past us to exit the roof. "Now get out of my way."

_Tu sei senza peccato? _

_Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo?_

_(Are you without sin? _

_How heavy is my punishment?)_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if the story is progressing too fast and if the chapter is really short…and I also apologise if Megumi seems Mary Sue. The song is [Katayoku no Tori] by Shikata Akiko, I do not own it! It is the opening song of Umineko No Naku Koro Ni; I really love the song and the anime/manga. But if you're one to get spooked easily, then maybe it's better not to read/watch it…_

_Also, some of you might be wondering why the sudden change in the lyrics from English to Romaji (Italian) & English. Well, this is because I have received feedback that I should put the Romaji lyrics instead of the English, but since I think having the translation is better (since readers won't have to go Google it), I will put both…_

_Well, that's it for now! See you in the next chapter (which will hopefully be released soon)!_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
__January 20th, 2013_


	4. Old acquantiances, new relations?

_**[Chapter 3: Old acquaintances, new relations?]**_

_Author's Note: I apologise for the late chapter! I'm so sorry! And if you are reading my other story, [Hellhounds of the Vongola], you would probably know that it has a Valentines' Day Chapter. Unfortunately, this fanfic doesn't have such chapters…but I will do my best to put in omakes!_

_I would like to thank __**Nats Kazcchi**__ for favouriting and following, as well as __**Saphire Castor**__ for following and reviewing!_

_Of course, I would also like to thank my beta-reader, Emi-chan!_

* * *

_**-Third Person's POV-**_

"So you're telling me that you let a potential member of the band walk away just like that?" Though Reborn's words were soft, he was emitting a dark, menacing aura.

The unlucky trio – namely Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto – flinched. They were in Reborn's office, and the rest of the band was present as well. Lambo was pointedly not looking at Reborn, though he was trembling slightly; Hibari and Mukuro looked quite unfazed. Rather, Mukuro looked amused while Hibari looked like he was anticipating some bloodshed. Chrome, on the other hand, was not trembling, but her violet eye showed a trace of fear. Ryohei wasn't present, seeing as he had boxing practice today.

"W-wait! R-Reborn-san! That woman is in our class!" Gokudera hurriedly said, jabbing Yamamoto who got the hint.

"Ahaha, that's right! Her name's Megumi!" Yamamoto smiled slightly, though it was a bit strained.

Reborn smirked slightly. "Very well then. I'll see if I can persuade her to join…or at least have an audition." Standing up, he lowered his fedora even more and left the room, followed soon after by Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna worriedly; however, the only thing that registered in Tsuna's mind was that Megumi was as good as dead. Reborn had ways of forcing people to do what he wanted them to do, even if they opposed him…

* * *

_**-Reborn's POV-**_

Walking towards one of the bungalows at one of the town's more lonely areas, I tried to think of ways in which I could…_convince_ this 'Megumi' to join. After all, I couldn't really find out anything about her, even after looking at the school's records. I only had what I already knew to corner her into agreeing to join; looks like it was going to be a challenge…

_~About half an hour earlier~_

"This is it?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow while flipping through the girl's school file (which I got from Hibari after some implied threats).

xxXxx

_**Name: Hiroyuki Megumi**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Blood Type: A+**_

_**Relations: Hiroyuki Tsubasa (Father)**_

_**Diana Walker (Mother; deceased)**_

xxXxx

From the file, I found out that her grades were pretty good, and she played the piano, but that was about it. I didn't even know whether she had a diploma for the piano. But still, it interested me to find out that her father was the famous musician Hiroyuki Tsubasa. Actually, I should have suspected it, seeing as her last name was Hiroyuki, but then again, Hiroyuki Tsubasa was brown-haired with green eyes, while Hiroyuki Megumi was blonde with blue eyes.

Anyway, based on what Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had recounted, she seemed to have quite a voice. And furthermore, being the daughter of a musician, she would probably be well-versed in at least one musical instrument. _Time to pay her a visit…_ I thought as I left the room, smirking to myself.

_~Present time~_

To my surprise, the bungalow that she lived in was decorated in traditional Japanese style. Also, the obsidian black gates were unlocked; I opened them and walked right up to the front door. However, the front door opened before I even reached out a hand to push it open. A black-haired woman in maid attire was standing there, looking slightly wary.

She scrutinized me closely. "Who are you, and what business do you have at the Hiroyuki residence? Master Hiroyuki is currently overseas, and Hiroyuki-san does not entertain visitors."

I frowned slight, lowering my fedora. While I knew that Hiroyuki Tsubasa was overseas, Dame-Tsuna never mentioned that his daughter was anti-social. Time to pull out the serious businessman card… "I am Reborn from the Vongola. I would like to discuss some matters with Hiroyuki Megumi."

Her eyes widened slightly, before she stuttered out a quick reply. "P-please wait in t-the l-living room, s-sir; I'll g-go a-and inform Hiroyuki-san a-about t-this…" Taking a couple of steps back, she waited till I had entered before shutting the door and hurriedly walking off, leaving me to find my own way to the living room.

The inside of the bungalow was simply decorated, with the occasional calligraphy painting, scrolls and expensive vases. The living room was different, though. It was more like an office, but without the desk and chairs. Instead, there were leather sofas and a television mounted on the wall. Kind of modern compared to the traditional theme that I had seen so far, but then again, maybe father and daughter had different tastes. Sitting down on the sofa, I opened the windows and was about to turn on the television when I heard it.

_kabe ni motarete hitobanjuu kangaete mitanda jibun no koto_

_eranda yukusaki wa koko de ii no ka? wakaranaku narunda_

_demo kotae nante denai mama sa DOKO ni itatte hisshi na MONO sa_

_utsumuita shisen o sukoshi age mieta asa wa sundeta_

_(Leaning on a wall one night, seems like I've been thinking hard about myself_

_The destination I've chosen is here, is it alright? I no longer understand_

_But, I don't have the answer right now, where things stood differently_

_Always facing down, I look up for a while and feel the warmth of the morning)_

It was barely audible, but I could just make out a voice along with the piano. The singer was not even trying to make the song cheerful; the song was sort of melancholic and portrayed confusion, just as if the singer was experiencing some internal turmoil…

_boku ga boku de aru tame ni..._

_ushinaccha ikenai MONO wa nani?_

_kantan ni denai kotae wa tsurakute kurushii yo_

_tatta ichido no MISS o nandomo KUYOKUYO shinaide_

_arukeba aiseru kana My World_

_(I am me because I am here_

_What is the thing that I lost that I can't go on?_

_It is cruelly painful when I can't get the answer easily_

_Don't worry about that one miss shot_

_If I can move on, I will love it, right? _

_My World)_

The music stopped abruptly; I could just make out two faint voices, one of which belonged to the maid and the other belonged to the singer.

_Megumi-san, there is a person named Reborn waiting to meet you, he is currently in the living room._

…_Reborn…from the Vongola…?_

_That's right, and he says that he has some matters to discuss with you…_

…_I see… Please inform him that I will be down shortly._

_Yes, Megumi-san. Should I prepare tea as well?_

_No, ask him what he prefers first._

_I understand._

I smirked slightly, leaning back into a more comfortable position on the sofa. Just a bit longer and the Vongola will have their new member…

_~Upstairs, in the music room~_

"He's finally here, huh…I anticipated this ever since that Gokudera Hayato told me to go and join the Vongola's auditions. He's really dumb if he thought that I wouldn't figure out who the members of his precious band were…" A girl stood by the grand piano, her blonde locks swaying slightly in the breeze coming from the open window. Trailing a finger down the sleek polished wood, she sighed slightly before heading out the room.

_I hope that this is the right choice…_

* * *

_**-Reborn's POV-**_

The door to the living room opened as a blonde girl dressed in the Namimori Middle school uniform stepped in, followed by the black-haired maid.

Sitting down on the armchair opposite mine, the girl's azure-blue orbs bored into mine. In that moment, I thought I saw a trace of sadness. I blinked, and then the moment was gone; her blue eyes were now devoid of any emotion.

"Would you prefer tea or coffee?" The black-haired maid asked, looking at my fedora, which hadn't been removed.

"Coffee, black, no sugar." I stated plainly, looking at the girl to see what she would say.

"The usual for me." The blonde girl stated, not even bothering to look at her maid.

"I will be back shortly." The maid bowed slightly, exiting the room and closing the door with a soft 'click'.

As soon as she left, the blonde-haired girl sighed slightly. "What are you here for, Reborn? If it's regarding the open position in Vongola, then I'm not interested."

I smirked and removed my fedora, running a hand through my spikey black hair. "If that was the case, then you would not have come down to meet me, isn't that right, Hiroyuki Megumi? One of the youngest protégé pianists of the music circle, daughter of Hiroyuki Tsubasa…"

Megumi sighed slightly, and looked out the window. "No matter what you do, know this: I will not join the Vongola. And the only reason why I'm down here is because of your acquaintance with my father." The way she stressed the last word…she said it as though it was a bad thing.

"What if I told you I knew of a way to solve your problem?" I asked, just as the maid returned to the room with a tray. She was shocked upon hearing my words and almost dropped the tray, but she recovered quickly and hid it well. After passing me a cup – porcelain, my mind registered – of black coffee, and a cup of what looked like hot chocolate to Megumi, she turned and left, shutting the door with a 'click' that seemed final.

* * *

_**-Megumi's POV-**_

Reborn is the first visitor I've had in a while. At least…the first visitor that directly concerns me. He must want me to join his band, like Gokudera and Yamamoto did earlier today. But no matter how hard they try, my answer will remain the same; they can find their precious 'Luna' elsewhere.

I keep my icy blue gaze emotionless as he drinks his coffee. He said he knew of a way to solve my problem…but how could he?

He's still not saying anything. He probably wants me to get curious. But two can play that game.

I learn back on my elaborate armchair as I sip my hot chocolate, meeting his amber eyes.

He eventually breaks the silence. When he speaks, his voice takes on a new tone, like he's impressed by me now. Tch. Like I care about what he thinks of me.

"Don't you want to know what I can do to help?" He asks smoothly. I have to admit, he's quite a good talker…but then again, for all I know, he could be lying.

"Whatever you say is of no importance to me." The cutting statement escapes from my lips before I even think about it, and I reflect yet again on how easy it is for me to defend myself now. The walls I originally put up around myself to be a defense are no longer serving their purpose: as I keep adding to them, they're gradually becoming a prison. Now, others can't tell who my real self is, but then again…neither can I…

"I think this will be." His amber eyes show that he's amused. What have I ever done to amuse him? I narrow my eyes sharply; again, without conscious thought.

"Whatever you think also is of no importance to me. Again, the only reason I'm talking to you is because of your relation with my father." I said snapped at him.

"The reason _I'm_ talking to _you _is because I can fix _your _relation with your father. Or rather…make it disappear entirely."

What is he talking about? My head snaps up. "Wait…what did you say?"

"I said I could make your relationship with your father disappear entirely. That _is _what you've been wishing for, right? Ah, well…Nothing I say concerns you, so…" A small smirk crosses his face.

"Drop the pretenses and tell me." I snarl.

His smirk widens. Both of us know that even though I had just ordered him to do something, _he_ was the one who just took charge of the conversation.

"I assume you've guessed that Gokudera Hayato is a member of the Vongola? Tempesta, to be exact?"

I nod. Why else would someone usually as apathetic as him try so hard to scout me for the auditions? Besides, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was who; I'm pretty certain I know who the other members are as well.

"He happens to live alone."

My eyes narrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"I happen to have some connections in the Government. If you agree to live in his apartment and move out of here…I can make it so that you were never supposed to be here and that you're legally living there…"

"What makes you think he'll ever agree to that?"

"You're rich." He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Bring some money over to refurbish the place and pay some months of rent. He'll definitely agree."

"Give me a day to think about it." I say slowly. I finish my hot chocolate as he smirks, getting up to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then, Megumi." Jamming his fedora back onto his head, Reborn left the room, smirking.

I nod slightly in acknowledgement as I try to process the information given to me. But still…I don't think I can. I'll definitely owe him something for this, and I'm positive I know what he wants in return, yet what he said was true: I've waited so many years just for a chance to escape from my father. Now, out of the blue, an escape is offered to me from the prison I'm in, and I'm not brave enough to take it. Or am I? I barely even know who I am anymore…

* * *

_Let me know if the story is progressing too fast, ne? And if you don't understand any bits of the story, you can always PM me! ^^_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
25th February 2013_


	5. Loopholes

_**[Chapter 4: Loopholes]**_

_Author's Note: This is just a notice: I'm currently in a semi-hiatus, so…yeah, don't really expect quicker updates. And I apologise to those who were expecting an awesome chapter to make up for it, because I am really unsatisfied with this chapter. But I still need to post something…_

_I would like to thank the following people: __**LamboBovino VongolaThunder**__ for following, __**KuroShiro-San**__ for favouriting and following, as well as __**cosmicmerp**__ for following me. And to all the readers who read this story but didn't favourite, review or follow, your support is appreciated too!_

_I would like to thank my beta readers, Emi-chan, Hui Hui and Senna!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song used in this chapter._

_PS: I just realised that I never put Anna's appearance in earlier chapters, as opposed to Megumi. Actually, Anna is sort of Megumi's opposite in looks (and probably personality?). Megumi is blonde and has azure-blue eyes, while Anna is black-haired and has brown eyes…_

* * *

_**-Megumi's POV-**_

"Remind me again why I shouldn't just kick you out, annoying woman." Gokudera growled under his breath, unlocking the door of his apartment to let me in.

"Maybe because I'm paying half the rent, going to refurnish this place, and am also your new housemate?" I said curtly. I could no longer be bothered with replying him; ever since after school, he had been complaining all the way back to the apartment. During recess that day, I found Gokudera (with Tsuna and Yamamoto) at the roof and told him that I was going to be moving into his apartment. The expression on his face was priceless, but I only quirked up the corner of my lips in a small smirk. Of course, he was pissed and demanded a reason, but once Reborn intervened – dragging him aside – and told him that it was part of a deal that we had made, and that I would be paying the rent (he refused, saying that he didn't need charity) as well as refurnishing the apartment, he agreed without hesitation. Well, on the grounds that we agreed on a common interior design. I suspect that he knew what Reborn wanted in return, which is why he agreed to have me as a fellow tenant.

"Your room is that one over there. Unpack your things first, I'm going to shower." He said, before going into his room – presumably to get clothes.

Upon entering my new room, the first thing that struck me was the difference in size. Of course, this being an apartment with 2 rooms, a kitchen and a dining room, I guess I should not have been surprised to find my new room smaller then my previous one. Dumping both my duffel bags on the bed, I unzipped them and started to unpack my things.

"You sure pack light, woman." Gokudera commented from behind me. I had almost finished unpacking when he entered the room.

"Shut up." I retorted, before placing the now-empty duffel bags next to the desk.

With a snort, he turned and walked out of the room. "I'm going out. Do whatever you want, just don't wreck the house."

I didn't face him, only giving a small nod to show my affirmation. A few moments later, I heard the front door slam.

With a small sigh, I grabbed a change of clothes (just one of the many that I had packed) and went to shower.

_~Timeskip~_

Drying my shoulder-length blonde hair, I exited the bathroom, intending to dump my clothes in the laundry basket in the kitchen.

"Hurry up, woman; the noodles are getting cold." Gokudera sat at the dining table with several papers spread out in front of him; he was wearing a pair of glasses and had his silver hair tied up in a ponytail. He was holding a bowl of noodles in his hands, while another bowl was opposite him, obviously meant for me.

I chuckled slightly. Regardless of his uncaring demeanor, Gokudera obviously cared about the well-being of others. Or just maybe…

"What's so funny, woman?!" He shouted, obviously irritated.

"Nothing…" I replied, before dumping my clothes in the laundry basket and heading up to my room. Dragging a comb through my hair, I hung up the towel and went down to the living room, only to meet Reborn sitting at the table with Gokudera.

"Chaos, Megumi." Reborn greeted me.

_**-Gokudera's POV-**_

That woman…as soon as she saw Reborn, the little warmth in her eyes had vanished; her eyes now looked very much like two azure chips of ice. I remember what Reborn had told me on the roof: _By allowing Megumi to stay at your place, Gokudera, I can ask for a favour in return. You could also try and get her to be friends with the band while you're at it; not only will she find it harder to reject the position of 'Luna' if you were friends, she has quite a reputation in school and in the music world. If we play our cards right…_

"Chaos, Megumi." Reborn greeted her. Her face devoid of any expression, she nodded before sitting down at the table and starting to eat the noodles. My guess is that it's going to take more than this if I was ever going to accomplish the task that Reborn set me…but why did it feel wrong somehow?

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" Reborn smirked slightly.

She looked at him, frowning slightly. "You're going to call in your favour now." The way she said it…it was a statement, not a question as most would have phrased it. It was as if…as if she knew that this was going to happen all along.

"That's right." Reborn smirked. "I want you to audition for the position of Luna. It is, after all, the final day of auditions tomorrow."

She sighed slightly, as if resigning herself to fate. But…why did amusement register in her eyes for a fraction of a second?

"Very well. And I trust that you have kept to your end of the bargain?" She said.

"Obviously. As for tomorrow's audition, Gokudera will bring you to the venue." Reborn stood up and exited the apartment.

I looked at Megumi, who had finished her noodles and was on her way to the kitchen when she paused just before the kitchen door.

"Bear this in mind, _Tempesta_. No matter what you Vongola might be planning, I will not be tied down by anyone."

_~The next day~_

_**-Gokudera's POV-**_

As agreed, I took that woman to Vongola HQ for the auditions after school. Heck, she didn't even bother to wait for the teacher to finish dismissing us before dragging me out of the classroom, saying something about 'wanting to get it over and done with'. Of course, I had no choice (seeing as I was dragged along) but to go with her, instead of just giving her directions like I had intended. Well, on the bright side, at least Juudaime was there.

"Juu-" I exclaimed happily when I saw the familiar brown-haired figure with an orange mask; a hand covered my mouth just as I spoke, interrupting me. Turning around, I saw Yakyuu-baka, who removed his hand, looking a bit sheepish.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Tempesta…but Reborn doesn't want any of the candidates who may be from Nami to figure out who we are." The last bit was said in a whisper; I nodded in reply, though I was frustrated.

"It's almost time. Let's go…" Foschia walked in from one of the doorways. Shrugging, I took out a change of clothes and my mask from my schoolbag, before going into one of the changing stalls to change.

_~Timeskip~_

_**-Yamamoto's POV-**_

The next hour passed by slowly. Tempesta was getting frustrated; it seemed as though the only thing keeping him from blowing his top was Cielo. However, Cielo was also getting tired, though he and Foschia were very polite to them…perhaps a bit too polite. Of course, I just put my two bits worth in, laughing and trying to ease the tension.

"Can the next candidate come in, please?" Cielo asked.

"Already did." A familiar figure stepped out from behind the stage curtains.

I gasped. "That's-"

"HIE-" Cielo started to shriek, before stopping himself.

The corners of her lip twitched slightly. "Relax, _Cielo_…the other candidates can't hear you from the soundproof room. And besides, no one else here is from Namimori."

"Get on with your piece, woman." Tempesta said. Funnily enough, he didn't shout at her like he would have to others…

"Fine." Megumi stated evenly. "I will be singing Rolling Star, by Yui."

_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo _

_Iitai koto wa iwanakucha _

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei _

_Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye  
_

_(My patience is running out _

_I want to say what I wanna say _

_Coming home from the bus stop at twilight _

_Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others)  
_

I was shocked. This was a total different personality from what I had seen; during class, she was more of the 'silent, yet intellectual' type. Even during music lessons, her music was…still. To most people, her music would have sounded simply amazing, but to me, her music seemed dead.

_Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya oh oh_

_(You gotta show your Fighting Pose oh oh)  
_

Tempesta's lip was curled up slightly; in the dim lighting, I couldn't tell whether he was smirking or smiling. Foschia was smiling slightly, but Cielo…looked a bit worried. Well, I couldn't see his expression, but I've been around him long enough, so I should be able to tell.

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa _

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou _

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de _

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru _

_Sonna Rolling Days  
_

_(A world like I have seen in my dreams _

_Without conflict, just daily peace _

_But in reality, I tend to worry about _

_Troubles and the daily grind _

_Those Rolling Days)  
_

Did she experience this before? Though the song was upbeat and catchy, it seemed kind of like a personal reflection…

_Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go _

_Yeah, yeah! _

_Dorodoroke Rolling Star  
_

_(Oh yeah, yeah... _

_Even if you stumble, Way to go _

_Yeah, yeah! _

_A muddled Rolling Star)  
_

Stopping there out of the blue, Megumi looked at us with an unreadable expression on her face. "Well?"

Foschia smiled at her. "I think Cielo should answer that question."

"Quit it! Cielo-sama doesn't have to answer it if he doesn't want to!" Tempesta shouted immediately.

"Maa maa; calm down, Tempesta." I laughed, looking at Cielo. "So, what do you say, Cielo?"

"Er…" Cielo fumbled around, looking for the right words to say.

"How about I finish the sentence for you?" Megumi said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "No."

"Eh? That wasn't my-" Cielo started to say, but got interrupted.

"I know. But even if you offered me the spot of 'Luna', I would reject it anyway. Reborn wanted me to _audition_ and not _join_ the Vongola; they are two different things entirely. Of course, his other little plan is not going to work." Megumi stated; something that looked very much like amusement glinted in her cold azure eyes. "Now that my end of the deal is complete, I shall take my leave."

"Che. Cielo-sama hasn't said you could leave yet, woman." Gokudera said, standing up from his seat.

"…never mind, Tempesta-kun." Cielo said softly.

"But-!" Tempesta protested; Foschia looked at them worriedly.

"But what?" A familiar baritone echoed around the room; all occupants instinctively flinched slightly. Reborn entered the auditorium, black leather shoes making soft clacking sounds as they hit the floor. "And by the way, we have a guest today."

A familiar girl with raven-black locks and hazel brown eyes entered the auditorium, a few steps behind Reborn.

The band members were shocked, but not as much as the blonde on the stage.

"…Anna?"

"Eh?! Megumi?!"

* * *

_Sorry, but I'm kind of unsatisfied with this chapter...T^T But I still need to post something._

_Please do follow/favourite/review!_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
6th May 2013_


	6. Author's Note

_**Important Notice:**_

_Due to an increasing amount of workload, in addition to my grades dropping, I will be placing [Vongola: The Band, [Sette Fiamma del Mono: Online] and [Kaitou Kyou] on a hiatus._

_(No, I am not giving up on this site. :D )_

_While I focus on [Hellhounds of the Vongola] (which probably has over 20 chapters before it is actually finished) and [Unspoken Promises, I might upload occasional (as in, once-a-couple-of-months occasional) chapters for the other three stories, due to reviews and PMs from readers who hope that I will upload soon. In addition to teasers for my other plots, the summaries will be uploaded on my profile as well._

_While this may not be the most ideal solution, I believe that it is currently the most practical one._

_Wish me good luck! :)_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
9__th__ June 2013_


	7. Misunderstandings

_**[Misunderstandings]**_

_I've recently had a new idea for this story, so I'll be uploading a chapter – and only __**a**__ chapter. I will still be focusing on [Hellhounds of the Vongola] and [Unspoken Promises] though. It's going to be a long time before I update any other stories, seeing as [Hellhounds of the Vongola] has to go through the Future Arc and then another Arc (I'm not too sure what to name it) before it's complete. There might be an epilogue, though, I'm not too sure. So…about another 40-60 over chapters before it's done, I think._

_Well, at least there's only one more chapter of [Unspoken Promises] before the story is complete. So I might be able to update my other stories a __**bit**__ more._

_Oh, by the way, this story is probably ending soon. Just saying. :D_

_Anyway, a big thank you to my beta reader, __**summer999**__! Check out her profile, she's a brilliant writer. :D And I recently wrote a new story with her, titled [Elemental Chaos]. I understand that it's not out yet, though (at the time I post this chapter). Well, do look out for it! It'll be posted on her account since I rarely have time to update (technically I'm not supposed to be online, so yeah)._

_I'll stop ranting now. ^^ On to the story!_

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to their respective owners._

_Warning: OOC-ness._

* * *

_~Last time~_

_Reborn entered the auditorium, black leather shoes making soft clacking sounds as they hit the floor. "And by the way, we have a guest today."_

_A familiar girl with raven-black locks and hazel brown eyes entered the auditorium, a few steps behind Reborn. _

_The band members were shocked, but not as much as the blonde on the stage._

"…_Anna?"_

"_Eh?! Megumi?!"_

* * *

_**-Third Person's POV-**_

Tension was running high as the two girls stared at each other; the rest of the people present were ignored. At this moment, on this very stage…nothing existed but them.

Out of the blue, Megumi looked away. "So, this is how you decided on convincing me to take up music once more, Anna?"

Said girl flinched slightly, but stood her ground. "Music is meant to be shared. You always watch others play, yet when you refuse to join with them, or even touch an instrument. But when you actually play, your music comes out stagnant. Did you honestly think I could stand watching you suffer every day?"

Megumi said nothing at first, and everybody present thought she was just thinking about a response, or maybe even lost in thought. But it was only when she looked up, the position of her light blonde hair shifting violently, that the pure, white fury in her eyes were revealed. The undiluted emotion, a combination between fury, sorrow, love and loss, showed in her piercing blue eyes.

And then she spoke.

"Music ripped apart my life. Every day of my childhood, the other children were playing outside but I was inside practicing. I had so many teachers, music tutors, every day of the week, every hour of the day. I remember waking up in the morning and not being able to feel any joy because I knew I had to practice later. I couldn't bear the sight of the piano anymore, the guitar, anything. I wish more than anything that I was naturally able to love the piano but I'm not so I can't. My mother died in a hit-and-run accident. She was the reason I kept playing, because I wanted to impress her and I wanted her to truly love me. I hated the piano but I kept going. But you know what? She never did truly love me, no matter how much I tried. She went to get guitar strings for me, but she never. Came. Back. And the first thought I had was if I had to keep practicing today. My father didn't even come to the funeral because of his concerts.

Music ripped apart my life, music ripped apart my family, music ripped apart my childhood. Anna- I can't do this for you. I'm sorry. Anything but this." Tears flow from her piercing blue eyes, somehow making her more beautiful even though it mars her perfection.

Then she ran, leaving nothing in her wake but a packet of guitar strings.

The silence that followed weighed down heavily on the people present. Reborn lowered his fedora, while the Vongola shifted around uneasily – with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro, who merely looked grave. Anna looked plain shocked.

"Reborn?" Cielo asked. "Did you know of this?"

The rest of the Vongola looked at their stoic manager, but was disappointed as he shook his head.

"Apparently, only the people who witnessed the accident would know that Diana Walker was carrying a guitar at the time of her demise, and since her funeral was a private affair, only those few who attended would know that Hiroyuki Tsubasa never attended his wife's funeral."

"Are there…" Anna spoke, but her voice trailed off.

"Any ways in which we can help Megumi accept music?" Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful. Why are you still so concerned about her? Since she won't become Luna, you'll be the only candidate. But by helping her, you're effectively removing your name from the candidate list. So why bother?"

Anna smiled. "She is still my best friend. And friends help each other, no matter what."

Foschia smiled, as did Cielo. Pioggia, on the other hand, grinned while looking at Cielo, who nodded once.

Tempesta, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. "Woman, have you ever considered the fact that maybe she _doesn't_ want your help? That stupid woman already said that there's no way she can accept music, so just give up already!"

"I've thought of that too. But I've also seen her when she watches our classmate Gokudera play..." Anna said slowly, uncertain of how to continue.

"Wait, you mean that stupid woman stalks me?!" Tempesta shouted, only to cover his mouth in alarm.

Anna frowned, before putting two and two together. "Wait...you're Gokudera?!"

"...Nice going, Tempesta." Reborn said dryly, before addressing Anna once more. "Since you already know...the rest of the members will introduce themselves."

With a soft sigh, Cielo removed his orange mask. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Class 2A, Namimori Middle School."

Tempesta followed suit, removing his scarlet mask. "Gokudera Hayato, Class 2A, Namimori Middle School."

With a cheerful smile, Pioggia removed his blue mask. "Yamamoto Takeshi, Class 2A, Namimori Middle School."

Foschia removed her indigo-purplish mask next. "Chrome Dokuro, Class 1A, Namimori Middle School."

Anna was shocked, but soon smiled. "It's great to know that we have idols in our school...wait." She looked at Gokudera strangely. "You mean you never noticed that she would often watch you play the piano?"

Gokudera nodded slightly, visibly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you would need to actually see it to understand. Every time she watches you play, although she doesn't show any expression, I get this feeling of longing...sort of..."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Yamamoto asked, hazel eyes showing his worry.

"Well...it's kind of like loneliness, longing and hatred mixed into one. But it's mostly longing..." Anna sighed, beginning to wonder if it was a lost cause.

"I think that we should help Megumi-san." Foschia said softly; Cielo and Pioggia both nodded.

Reborn looked disproving, but in the end relented after both Anna and Tsuna showed him their 'puppy eyes'.

"Che. I'll help, but only because of Juudaime." Gokudera scowled.

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, 'Operation: Help Megumi accept music' has just begun!"

* * *

_Stupid name, I know. Super short chapter, I know. Please forgive me…._

_And do remember to check out __**summer999**__'s profile, as well as look out for [Elemental Chaos]! She's an awesome writer to the EXTREME! :D_

_Jaa ne~_

_CrimsonSkyTamer  
19__th__ June 2013_


End file.
